


In Every Life

by PhoenixGeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Healing, Archangel Lucifer (Supernatural), Background Kelly Kline (Supernatural), Boys Kissing, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, No Smut, Past Lives, Protective Dean Winchester, Rebirth, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Student Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGeek/pseuds/PhoenixGeek
Summary: Castiel is hurt and Dean is devastated knowing that his decision killed the love of his life. Without Castiel, Dean couldn't live a second longer. Castiel promised Dean that he'll never love him again. Will Castiel fall in love with Dean again? Or will he reject him?
Relationships: Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline & Kelly Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Kelly Kline/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Goodbye, Love.

**01 : Goodbye, love.**

**  
** "Hey. I'm sure you recognise this voice. ***small laugh*** If you are listening to this it means that I'm no more and I wanted to apologise for every single pain that I've caused you unknowingly or knowingly. I know nothing changes just because of an apology but still that's all I can do. I'm really very sorry. ***takes a deep breath in*** These past few weeks was really hard for me. Waking up each day, just to think of killing myself. I really tried to stay strong and not kill myself but as each day passed it only got stronger. ***sniffles*** sorry I'm crying. ***Chuckles sadly*** I want you to move on with your life, I'm sorry you already have but today I'm breaking my promise of coming back to you in every life. I don't want to. Seeing you move on so quickly hurt me in ways that you cannot imagine and I don't want to get that hurt in every single life. I'm angry that you didn't give me a chance of explaining myself, you didn't trust me after all those promises, you are not a good human being... ***sobbing*** I HATE YOU. But I can't help saying that I still love you. I promise I'll make sure not to love you again. In any life. It breaking me to say this but I have some self respect left so yes. ***Crying*** Again I'm sorry. I wish you a happy life. Thank you for all the good moments and I cherished them, still do. ***sniffles*** Goodbye, love. I love you."

"I love you too!" He collapsed on the floor, clenching his chest. "I'm so sorry." He couldn't stop his tears from falling. "I-I promise, I'll find you and p-prove myself to you..I love you my angel." He cried and cried. Even though there were no tears were falling, the pain in his chest was too much to handle. Without him living, there was no reason for him to continue his life. "You didn't hurt me. Not one bit. I-I am th-the one that hurt you......I'm so sorry. I'm so so s-sorry...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you liked it, do comment and let me know. This is my first time writing and there may be some grammar mistakes, bear with me. Will be uploaded daily. Lots of luv.


	2. Nice to finally meet you!!

02 : Nice to finally meet you!

Castiel sat thinking about how his life turned out without giving him any choices. He lost his parents at a very young age leaving him and his sister to take care of themselves. It was hard at first, with no food and money. His sister found a part time job as a waiter in a nearby restaurant and from then on their life was somewhat worth living. His sister completed school and got a permanent job and they got a new apartment for themselves. Castiel is 17 and is still in school, he didn't like that he couldn't do anything to help his sister so he cooks every meal everyday. He's happy doing that. Trying new dishes with new flavours was the best and the fun part. 

Castiel was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and close of their apartment. He was just staring blankly at the balcony which showed the whole city. He felt someone touch his shoulder and he jumped back in shock. It was his sister, Anna.

"Jesus Christ! Don't do that!" He yelled catching his breath and Anna just laughed. That's when he noticed that they were not alone and there was someone else too. He was tall but not that tall, green eyes, blonde hair, well built body. He was gorgeous. He stared at the man curiously. 

"This is the person I told you about. Dean Winchester, my boyfriend." Anna smiled and Castiel let out a relieved breath which caught the attention of the man. Castiel stood up and went to the man. 

"I've heard a lot about you. Nice to finally meet you." He said staring right into his eyes, extending his arm for a handshake. The other guy didn't feel uncomfortable like the others used to. 

Dean took his hand shook it. "All good things I hope. Nice to meet you too." Dean smiled. Castiel thought it was beautiful. He took a step back and his sister joined their hands and led him further into the apartment. 

"I'll be in my room. Call me if you need anything." Castiel told his sister who nodded in agreement. Castiel literally ran to his room. When he reached, he closed the door and locked it. This was the second time it happened. Now Castiel was sure he didn't like women. He had dated girls when he was freshman year but recently he didn't like girls that much and now encountering this man confirmed this all. He told every one of his secrets to his sister and he had to tell this too but leaving Dean out of the story. He need to see how his sister will react. His so called bestfriend stopped talking when he first told her that he didn't fell attracted to girls nowadays. 

Castiel tiptoed down to see whether the guy had gone or not. Only the guy was there sitting on the couch and his sister was no where to be seen. He decided to ask where his sister was and so he went. 

"Where's my sis? I didn't hear her leaving." He asked. Dean looked up, his eyes shining. Castiel confirmed that this was a bad idea. "She got a call from work and she had to rush. I was gonna leave but your sister insisted to stay for dinner." He shrugged. Castiel wondered why his sister didn't tell him. Was it the loans? There was one loan pending and it was huge. Castiel got worried for his sister. Or is it something else? Was it really work? At this hour? Something's not right. Castiel was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the man infront of him was speaking. He was spaced out again. 

Dean got up and shook his shoulders. Castiel was broken from his line of his thoughts and looked at the man before him feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I just got lost in my thoughts." He apologized. Dean just smiled and nodded and sat back on the couch. 

Castiel looked at the time and it was almost evening and his sister was never late. He went back to his room and called his sister. She picked up on the third ring. 

"Hey sis. Why didn't you tell me you're going out? I was scared? Is it the loan guys? Are you okay? Should I come? Where are you?" Castiel bombarded her with questions. He heard a small laugh from the other side. 

"Calm down, Cas. I wanted it to be a surprise. Don't be scared, I'll always call you when something happens and you know it. And no it's not the loan guys. And I'm okay too. I'm at the office and I got the promotion I told you about. I got the deal from a very high profile person. I'm so happy. With this we can clear all the loans." She sounded happy. Castiel sighed in relief. 

"I'm so happy for you sis. I'm really proud of you. You're my role model. When are you coming back?" 

"Thank you baby brother. I'll be back in an hour or two. Take care of yourselves okay?" 

"Of course. I can't wait to hug you." 

"Me too. See you soon" she cut the call and Castiel decided to surprise her by preparing a lavish dinner and he had all the veggies and ingredients he needed. He ran back down and saw that Dean had the same happy face he had. 

"I assume she told you too?" Castiel asked and he nodded with a smile. "I have an idea to surprise her by preparing a big dinner. Wanna help?" He asked not sure of an positive answer. 

"I would love that. That way I can get to know you." Dean replied getting up. "Awesome." Castiel said as he headed to the kitchen Dean following behind him. 

"Do we have all the ingredients? If not I'll get them." Dean offered. "No, I checked. We have all the things we need. Let's get started then." 

It went smoothly and Castiel was decorating the dish and Dean was staring st him with a smile on his face. Castiel noticed this from the corner of his eyes and didn't know know what to make of it. "You know, staring is bad." Castiel said smiling a bit. Castiel didn't look at him, he was still busy decorating the dish. Dean cleared his throat. 

"I was just thinking why haven't you gone to MasterChef? You could win you know?" This made Castiel stop and look at him with a soft smile. They talked about Castiel's school and about his sister while doing the dinner and now they got along very well. 

"I wish. But this is not what I want to do all my life. I learnt this for my sister." Dean looked confused so Castiel continued. "We lost our parents when we were really young. No food. No money. And one day my sister got a part time job and she used to exhausted by the time she would come home. So I stared making dinner with whatever was there and it became a hobby like this." Castiel finished. Dean just came forward and hugged him. Castiel hugged back. This was not he was expecting. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Dean said.

"Hey, it's okay. Why are you apologising?" 

"It's a memory you don't want to be remembered every time. I know how that feels." Castiel thought maybe something has happened to him like them and he was glad he understood them. He was happy for his sister. 

They pulled back from the hug. "I don't know how to decorate the table. I'm guessing you have some ideas?" Castiel asked and Dean's eyes lit up. "Oh, I love doing that." He said and gathered a flower vase and placed in the middle of the medium sized dining table, three candles for three people..... Castiel watched him doing that with a smile. To be honest, he was a little jealous of his sister. She found a person who'll love her no matter what and he on the other hand, would never find love. Especially when he doesn't know of he wants to spend his whole life with a woman or a man. And again he spaced out. 

"You know, staring is bad." This made Castiel come out of his thoughts world and into reality. Castiel chuckled and shook his head. "Couldn't help it." Castiel shrugs. Dean smiled. "What do you do?" Castiel asked. "Oh I'm a mechanic and am opening my own garage in a few years." Dean said. "Cool." Castiel said and they decided to watch a movie until his sister arrived. Castiel was so tired that his eyes became heavy and had slept until a gentle tap on his shoulder woke him up. 

"Go away and let me sleep!" He whined and a laugh could be heard. Castiel opened his eyes to see he was sleeping on Dean's lap. He got up faster than flash, he was embarrassed. 

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know." Castiel looked down. 

"It's okay. I didn't mind." 

Castiel was about to ask something when the doorbell rang. "It's my sister!" He said and went to open the door. The two of them stood in front of the door smiling like idiots. 

"I have a bad feeling about these looks you're giving me." Anna said and both of them laughed. Dean closed her eyes and led her into the kitchen. "Where are you taking me?" She asked. No one answered. 

Dean removed his hands from her eyes and "surprise!!" was heard. Anna covered her mouth in shock seeing the dinner table. She hugged Castiel and then Dean. 

"You guys did this for me?" She asked looking at both of the boys. 

"It was all Castiel. I just helped with little things." Dean said giving all the credits to Castiel. 

"Oh, he's lying. He helped with the table decorations. Otherwise it would've not looked this well." Castiel said smilingly. 

"Thank you guys!! I love you both." She hugged both of them. 

It was best dinner they'd had in a long time. By the time they finished it was late and Anna asked Dean to stay over for the night. Castiel was so tired he went up to his room not caring what his sister and her boyfriend will do. It was none of his business now that he did not dislike him. He was the ideal type for him. Dean was gorgeous and a walking ken doll. Castiel didn't notice this but he felt so familiar with him and it was like he knew him all his life. He could say that if he's gonna be coming to their apartment so often, Castiel would go mad so he decided to get an apartment for himself after he turned 18 and by then his sister's relationship will be in an other level. Castiel sighed. He tossed and turned in his bed. Sleep had run away from him. 

He slowly made his way to the living room trying not to wake up his sister. Whenever he didn't get sleep, he used to sit in the balcony and write in his journal. It helped Castiel take his mind off things he didn't want to think. He was surprised to see Dean standing there. He really wasn't expecting him to be there when he was the one he wanted to forget. It was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this so far. Do comment and leave kudos. This story will be updated daily. Lots of luv.


	3. Who are you talking to?

03 : Who are you talking to?

Dean didn't get any sleep. From the moment he walked in the apartment with Anna, he couldn't stop thinking about the blue eyed beauty in front of him. His hair was messy and looked like he doesn't give a damn of the outside world. Dean was feeling something odd. It was as if like he'd met this guy somewhere or at least seen him somewhere but couldn't pin point when and where. But he was sure that if he had seen him anywhere else than now, he would've gone and talked at least. His line of thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice which made a soft smile to creep up his face.

Castiel went to where Dean was standing. "No sleep?" He asked. Dean turned around with a smile. 

"Yeah. You too?" Dean motioned him to join him in the balcony. This felt so familiar for Castiel but he decided to ignore that. "Yeah. Why couldn't you sleep?" Castiel asked curious to know. 

"Too much thinking." Dean said looking towards the city view. "Hmm." Castiel said and went to the kitchen and brought two chocolates. "Here. Have one." He offered and Dean took it and thanked him. Castiel waved it off.

"So what do you when you're bored?" Dean asked. Castiel thought for a moment and then answered. 

"I draw and sometimes paint. But that's.... I mean I don't like it that much..." Castiel trailed off.

"Like?" Dean asked. Castiel sent him a questioning look. Dean got it and asked again. "You don't like it that much like what? I'm sure you've had a hobby which you loved." Dean said and Castiel chuckled. "I now understand why my sister likes you." It was now Dean's turn to give a confused look. "It's just my thoughts. It's not that important." Castiel said. Dean wasn't convinced but agreed anyway. "For your question, you're right. I loved playing guitar which my dad got me when I was 5. Damn I mastered that thing, didn't even go to classes. But when I had the chance to go to classes I didn't have the instrument." Dean looked confused. Castiel noticed and explained further. "Don't tell my sister okay?" He waited for his reply and Dean nodded. "I sold it. To buy groceries." Dean straightened and looked at Castiel with sadness in his eyes. 

Anna didn't get any sleep and went to see whether Castiel was asleep or was he awake. Anna and Castiel talked all night sometime when they both were not getting sleep. Castiel wasn't in his room and Dean wasn't there in the guest room so she came down to see what these were upto. They looked like they were talking something serious and Anna didn't want to disturb. When she was about to go back up. She heard something. 

"Promise me you won't tell her. Or else she'll blame herself and I won't like it." Castiel threatened Dean. Dean nodded in agreement without second thoughts. Anna was confused about what they were talking about. 

"Didn't she notice?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "She did and I lied." Anna was confused and hurt that her most trusted brother had lied to her about something. "Lied? Why?" Dean wanted to hit himself for that stupid question. But Castiel didn't seem hurt. He responded. "She worked hard day and night keeping me alive without dying from hunger. I was just sitting here doing nothing when she was doing everything. So I sold it and told her someone stole it and there's nothing that can be done." Anna knew the only time Castiel said that someone stole something when he knew self-defense. It was his guitar. Anna's eyes filled with tears. She saw Dean hug Castiel. 

"Hey it's okay. You did good. I have a guitar at home. Wanna play it sometime?" Dean asked wiping away the tears. Anna was confused why Dean was acting so touchy with Castiel. He wasn't like that when he was with her. He, on his own didn't hug anyone who was crying not even her. She decided to keep an eye on both of them. She told herself to listen to more of what they're talking. 

Castiel pulled away from the hug and looked at him. Castiel's hand was still on Dean's waist. Dean hand still on Castiel's shoulder. "You'd let me use that?" He asked. "Of course. Anna loves you, I can do this much." Dean said looking straight into his eyes. This time Castiel hugged him. "Thank you." Castiel pulled away and they both sat down in the balcony with enough distance as friends, looking at the city and the cold breeze made them be at relief. 

Anna noticed the distance and sighed in relief. She was confused for thinking that her boyfriend would cheat on her with her brother? Her brother didn't even like men. What's going on? What made her think that? She thought of going back but her brother's voice stopped her. 

"You said you understand. Did something happen with you too?" Castiel asked Dean who looked down and nodded. Anna was shocked, Dean never responded to personal questions like that even from her. She waited to hear what his answer would be. 

"It's my dad. He uh... He .. let's just say he didn't treat me and my brother well. I lost my mom when I was four and my brother was just 6months old. Dad took care of us but never like a dad should. So after we couldn't tolerate him, we ran away to our uncle Bobby's house and he took care of us till now. It was really hard. And ..... I am bisexual. That news made my father hit me like a punch bag. He was shit person." Dean eyes filled with tears. Castiel patted his back gave a shoulder squeeze and Dean felt better. Anna was regretting hearing this. It was invasion of privacy. If Dean didn't want to tell, he might have some reason. And Dean was bisexual???? Why didn't he tell her that? at least she had the right to know that. 

"Thank you." Dean said. "What for?" Castiel replied sitting down beside him. "Hearing me. I always had troubles telling people about my life but.... Listening to you talk made me tell you everything. So, thank you. I feel a lot better now." Dean smiled and bit a piece of chocolate in his hand. "I'm glad. It's nice to have someone to talk to. I tell my sister everything. There's only two things I've hid from her." Castiel looked down as if he'd done some grave mistake. "Oh, what? I mean you can tell me if you like. I'm not forcing you." Dean said and Castiel smiled and nodded. "My sister trusts you enough to bring you home and letting you stay here, so I trust you too." Anna really was proud of the way Castiel had grown to be. He took over his mother's qualities. Even though Castiel didn't know how their mother was, Anna knew her and Castiel was just like their mother. She was damn proud to have a brother like him. 

"Okay" Castiel took a deep breath. "I already told you one. The other one is that I realised it recently and uh I'm scared how she'll react. Or will she throw me out of the house." Dean looked at him as if he's seeing someone else. "Cas, she loves you. She would never do that." Dean said. "I know but still.... How am I gonna tell I prefer boys more than girls. I mean I like girls too but...not that much......you know. It's hard to come out." Castiel sighed and he felt relieved knowing that he got the thing off from his chest. "Hey, it's okay to like men. There's nothing wrong with that." Dean told him. Castiel considered this. He sighed and agreed. They just sat there the whole night talking about stuff and school things and Dean's job and how Castiel had decided to become a lawyer. Anna had went back the minute Castiel had told he didn't like girls. She was shocked to death. She didn't know that her boyfriend and brother would get along this much. 

Castiel and Dean had fallen asleep side to side in the balcony. Anna smiled at this and took a picture to blackmail them and for pranks. She woke them up. 

"Wake up, sleeping princess." Anna said to Castiel who hadn't still woken up. Dean sat up and said. "You're sleeping on my lap, wake up!" And Castiel literally stood up faster than lightning and lost balance and fell down but Dean caught him. Dean and Anna were laughing like hell. Castiel was annoyed of these. Anna didn't understand where that came from but decided to let it go.

"Are you both the package deal of pranksters? Have one get one free?" Castiel asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"By the way, how long have you both been dating?" He asked. 

"Three weeks now." Dean said. 

"Oh, then okay. But let me sleep next time. I've four days until my last year at school starts." Again the both started laughing. Castiel rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, I've made breakfast." Anna said. 

"Move now." Dean said and Castiel realised that he was now infact sitting on Dean's lap and realised it now. He stood up fast but kept his balance. Dean giggled and Anna raised an eyebrow. Since when did Dean giggle? She knew him as a friend before they started dating but this never happened. This was all new to her. 

"You tell me now?" Castiel was annoyed. "I'm sorry okay." Dean pouted and Anna rolled her eyes. Dean actually liked having Castiel sit in his lap when they were talking.

"It's okay. Now are you going to get up?" Castiel asked. Anna left not able to see two children fighting. 

The breakfast was delicious. It was Thursday and Anna had to go to work. She had Saturday and Sundays off. Dean said that the garage he was working in was going in renovation and he had a week free. Castiel thought this week was gonna be long, mixed feelings filled weekend. 

It was very odd that the next morning, Anna was really acting out of character. She seemed angry and sad. Castiel assumed it might be because of the work load, she had been promoted not so long ago. Dean didn't come for two days and Castiel was worried for his sister. He had only the next day free until his school starts.

Castiel admitted that he liked Dean. Like more than a friend. It was too hard not to fall for the geek god freckled beauty. Dean's smile was Castiel's new obsession. Castiel hated doing this. Dean was Anna, his sister's boyfriend for god's sake. He was sure that Dean wouldn't like Castiel back like he did because Dean already has his sister why would he even look at him? Castiel did the one thing that sounded right to him. He called his friend, she didn't mind Castiel liking boys because she herself liked girls. She was a senior and talked to Cas when he was left by his bestfriend.

Castiel dialled her number and waited for her to pick up.  
She picked up as soon as it rang. 

"Hey Cas, how's it going?" She has a sweet voice which makes anyone smile. 

"All good, Charlie. Missed you. But I might've got myself in an inescapable situation." Castiel said. 

"Aww I missed you too. Now what have you gotten yourself into?" It was demanding. 

"I think I like someone and it's messed up." Castiel said in a giving up tone.

"Ohh, But why's it complicated?" She asked. 

"You're the only one I can talk to about this. Can we meet somewhere?" Castiel asked desperately.

"Okay. I have a busy week this week. How about next week? And does the guy like you or is it one-sided?" She asked. 

"I do not know. Who would like a person like me? That's why I am asking you to help me forget him. I don't wanna hurt anyone. And next week's fine with me. Text me when you're free." Castiel said. he didn't want to forget him, he wanted to be with him. But he knows it won't happen. Ever. 

"Oh my cupcake. You're so in love with him. How about going to a gay bar and see if you can find someone who can do that? I mean if you don't want to then we can think of other options." 

"Gay bar? Really? You know I hate going to places like that." Castiel said. "That's where creepy people are, remember? You said that to me. And I'm not your cupcake." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"I thought it might help?" Castiel knew by the tone of her voice that she was holding in laughter before a laugh broke out loudly.

Castiel was about to answer- 

"Who are you talking to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like reading this story. Do comment and leave a kudos. Lots of luv.


	4. Why not?

04 : Why not?

"Who are you talking to?" Castiel stiffened and turned around to see Dean standing in the kitchen doorway with narrowed eyebrows and hands crossed with a not so happy look on his face.

Castiel went back to his phone and said "let's talk some other time okay? Bye." Castiel hung up the phone and turned to Dean. 

Charlie had heard the voice in the background somewhere but she couldn't pin point where. She decided to ask more about this guy when they meet. 

Dean came forward, standing right infront of Castiel. They both just stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Dean broke the silence. 

"Who were you talking to?" He asked again. Dean was so jealous and he admitted that. Castiel already liked someone. But he shouldn't be feeling sad. He was neither Castiel's ex boyfriend nor a single guy who has a huge crush on him. He wanted to know who was that person who called Castiel his/her cupcake. And suggesting going to a gay bar? This person was someone Dean wanted to know who. Dean knew he shouldn't but he wanted to know everything about Castiel.

"Just a friend." Castiel said not meeting his eyes. 

Dean squinted his eyes but agreed anyways. 

"Enough of this talk. Wanna go have some Ice Cream. I'm craving for it." Castiel offered. Dean smiled giving up on whatever Castiel was hiding. "Why not?" 

The Ice Cream shop was not that far so they just walked all the way there, it was an awkward silence which none of them liked.Castiel wanted to talk something but his voice wouldn't come out. 

"What flavor do you like?" Castiel asked Dean when they reached the place. Dean thought for a moment and replied: "Just chocolate." Castiel nodded and turned to the guy. 

"One chocolate and a butterscotch Ice-cream please." He ordered and paid for both of their ice creams even though Dean was stubborn on paying for them. Eventually Dean had to agree on Castiel paying. 

"Hmmm, this is yummy!" Castiel said and looked at Dean who looked like he wasn't paying any attention. "Yes it is." Dean said. They walked side by side in a comfortable silence enjoying the company of each other. It was disturbed by a ringing sound. It was Dean's phone.

"Hello?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"Hey, it's me Sam. I'm calling from Jess' house. Can you pick me up in an hour?" It was Sam calling. Dean thought, if he had to pick him up from Jessica's house, he had to leave right now. Her house was pretty far.

"Uh sure. Okay." Dean replied. He wanted to spend more time with Castiel but his brother didn't know any of this so he agreed and telling himself to tell his brother this and get some advice on what he could do. 

"Thank you, Dean. I'll make it up to with a pie." He said buttering him. 

"No need of that. Have I ever said no to you?" Dean chuckled which made Castiel a little jealous. Who was Dean talking to? He wanted to hit himself when he realised it maybe his sister. Dean never said no to that person. He couldn't help but assume that was not his sister because the question in his voice when he picked up the phone told otherwise. Castiel came back to earth from his thoughts at the right time Dean ended the call. 

"Hey I'm sorry. Gotta go pick my brother. I'll walk you back?" Dean said and Castiel wanted to sigh in relief that it was no one but Dean's brother. Castiel had it bad for Dean. He was so going to get hurt when he'll be rejected by him.

" 's okay. I wanted to go pick my sister anyway. I'll be okay. You can go." He said licking the cone and smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"Dean asked and Castiel nodded as Dean turned and walked back the path towards Castiel's apartment. Castiel watched as Dean walked until he was out of his sight. 

Castiel sighed and made his way to the bus stop just near the shop. Thank god he got the bus faster than he expected. He liked surprising his sister. Even when she had the part-time job at the restaurant. They both used to talk all the way back home and share what happened that day, eat some street food on the way back home.

He reached the place and was about to go in when he saw something he really didn't wanted to. His sister was with someone else? What was he seeing? Is this all a dream? His sister was cheating on Dean? Castiel couldn't move forward nor back away and run all the way back home. That was not his sister. She was honest and pure. Castiel couldn't imagine her doing anything like that even in his dreams. Did Dean know this? What the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments and leave a kudos if you liked the story. Lots of luv.


	5. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is important for the story.*
> 
> I missed the really important part in chapter three and have updated. I insist you guys to read chapter three and continue on with the story. It's a small change but it's important or you'll get confused later on.
> 
> Happy reading!!!  
> ~lots of luv.

05 : Sam. 

Castiel stood struck to the ground. He didn't know what to do? Should he face her? How can she lie to him? Would she ever gonna tell him about this? How long was this going on? What about Dean? He is a good man. He had so many questions who could be answered by none other than his sister. 

He decided. No, he couldn't face her right now. He had to move before she sees him and tells him more lies to cover the lie that had not already been told but also shown. He quickly turned back and ran away. 

Castiel ran breathlessly until he could no longer feel his legs. He looked around and saw he didn't recognise that place. He looked around. He was sure in the same city but it was an unfamiliar territory. He had never been here but it was beautiful. He wanted to explore this but all the thoughts came flooding back in. He wanted to scream or yell or kill someone. 

It was getting dark soon and he didn't know what to do. He had left his phone at home thinking there were only going for an Ice-cream but there was change in plans. The shop's lights were lit and the street looked beautiful. Castiel thought it was worth the run. 

Anna came to see there was no one at their apartment and the door was not locked too. She slowly went in thinking some thief might've broke in but no one. She tried calling him but his phone seemed to be left at home. Castiel would never forget his phone if he was going out far. She sighed in relief when she thought he could be with Dean. She was really getting annoyed by their close friendship or whatever they had. But that wasn't her place anymore. 

Anna called Dean who picked up not so early. "What do you want?" Came the answer. Anna winced knowing how bad she had hurt him. "Um...is Cas there with you?" She asked. Had Dean told Castiel about what had happened and that was the reason Castiel didn't come home?

"No, why?" Dean sounded worried. "I came home and the door was not locked and Castiel was nowhere to be seen." Anna cried. "What? How can that be? Castiel told he's gonna pick you up so I left." Dean answered. When Anna didn't reply anything he continued with questions.  
"Did you try calling him?" He asked. Anna came back from her trance. "No... He uh left his phone at home." She said and heard cursing from Dean. 

~ After Dean left to pick up Sam. [TIME REWIND]

Dean groaned and lazily walked up to his baby. He hated Sam was ruining his alone moment with Castiel. He knew Castiel had lied telling that he had to go pick up his sister.  
He drove all the way thinking why Castiel had lied to him. Didn't he want to walk back with him or did he....? No, it couldn't have. Anna told that she wouldn't breathe about it to a soul. He didn't even notice he had reached the place. He called Sam and told him that he had reached. 

Dean watched Sam coming out of the house and giving Jessica a goodbye kiss. It made Dean smile and also sad. Why couldn't he have proper relationship, a relationship without lies and pretend. Sam sat inside as Dean started the car. 

Sam noticed how Dean was spacing out. "Hey Dean. Is everything well?" This question seemed to have an impact on Dean who took a deep breathe. Sam confirmed nothing was right. He even knew that Dean will lie about it. 

"What makes you think that? I'm all good." Dean replied. Sam was an expert in knowing if Dean was lying and Dean knew this. Sam glared at him. "You are spacing out every now and then, didn't even protest about the music change..... I can tell the reasons all day. Now spill." Dean didn't knew that it was thag obvious. He nodded and slowed down the car. Sam raised an eyebrow, Dean was never for going this slow in baby. 

"You're right. My life's fucked up." Dean said and looked at Sam for a brief second who nodded before turning his eyes back on the road. "I told you about the girl I was dating, Anna?" He looked back at Sam to see if he remembered and when Sam nodded with an raised eyebrow, Dean sighed and continued. "She's uh.... She's with someone else and I didn't know that until I had to find out on my own. I caught her red handed. And now we're pretending for her brother's sake." Dean stooped. Telling all this took a lot of effort. Sam smiled. "The guy with "beautiful blue eyes and messed up hair" ?" Sam asked using air quotes. Dean looked at him with shock. How had Sam known this? He told about this only to two people, his diary and himself. Dean's eyes widened and hit Sam on the head who laughed. 

"So that's what you were doing in my room yesterday?" Dean asked. Sam nodded still laughing. "You know it's bad reading someone's diary? Sam I thought you were a good guy?" Dean said in disbelief. "Like 'you know, staring is bad' ?" Dean stopped the car and glared at his brother and bit him playfully once again. Sam stopped laughing and Dean sighed mumbling a 'finally'. "I'm sorry, it wasn't intentional. I just saw it and I just couldn't walk away." Sam shrugged.

"You like him don't you?" Sam asked, now his tone fully serious. Dean nodded. "So, what's the problem? You're just pretending with that girl Anna and you like this guy. Why don't you just break up and you know tell him you like him?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head. "It's not that easy." Dean got lost in his thoughts. "Castiel likes his sister and considers her his role model for life. How broken and devastating hearing this will be for him? I can't see him cry and hurt in matter that involves me again." As soon as Dean said this, he wanted to take it back. Sam's face showed confusion. Again? What does Dean mean by hurting the guy again? 

"Dean you know him only for a few days and what's with this again? Are you suggesting that you've hurt him before?" Sam asked confused and was glaring at Dean. Dean nodded. He trusted Sam like Castiel trusted Anna. Dean told Sam everything which resulted in Sam not talking for an hour or so until they reached home. 

"Hey, will you talk to me now? I'm felling like I just cheated on an exam." Dean said entering their house and were greeted by Bobby and Ellen. Sam sat on the couch not replying anything to anyone but he heard what Dean said. And it was not possible in 21st century. This was all like telling earth was flat but is actually a sphere which rotates around the sun not the other way round. Sam head was spinning. That was too much information which involved him too. 

Sam looked up to see Bobby, Ellen, Dean and even Jo looking at him with worried faces. Sam cleared his throat. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Sam asked knowing that's not the question to be asked in the situation. "Boy, we've been trying to get your attention from a long time. You've sat here for half an hour with no movement in your body. Of course we would look at you like that." Bobby said with worry and anger at the same time. Sam looked to Dean who lowered his gaze. Sam sighed. 

"I'm okay. It was just.... I was thinking of proposing to Jess and I was thinking how to!" Sam said not mentioning Dean responsible for his behaviour. Sam actually told the truth, he had been trying to see how was the best way to propose her and this was the right time to get it out. 

Dean was surprised, happy, proud, shocked........ Dean's mouth hung open and was thankful for Sam that he didn't say anything about what he had told him. "Not you too!!" Jo exclaimed and Dean was back and looked at Sam who smirked and smiled. Just then he got a call. It was Anna. Just by seeing the name he was annoyed with her. He didn't wanna hear anything she wanted to say. He looked up to Sam who nodded. Sam somehow knew everything, Dean thought and picked up the phone with : "What do you want?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking this story so far. Let me know in the comments and do leave a kudos if you did like the story.


	6. You knew?

06 : You knew?

Dean panicked. What the hell was Anna blabbering? Castiel went missing? And she didn't know? What the.... Then Dean understood. Maybe Castiel saw. He took a deep breath. It was almost 9 in the night. Dean had to take permission from Bobby to go out late at night even though he was 19. Parents are parents. But when Castiel was in danger he couldn't think straight.

"Bobby, I uh I....need to find someone. He's really important. Can I go please? I need to find him. Please....." Dean was literally begging and before Bobby could say no, Sam interfered. "Go Dean." He said and Dean rushed out. Booby looked at Sam with anger. "I can explain. You would've done the same of you knew." Sam said. Ellen could understand why just by the way Dean begged Booby. Jo was just confused.

Dean sat for a moment thinking where Castiel would have run off to. He thought of asking Anna but he didn't..... couldn't call her back. Dean roamed the roads. Searching for a certain raven haired short boy. He was terrified when he couldn't see him anywhere. At last he stopped near Anna's office. Then it hit him. There was a place where could've gone. He sped up the car and stopped near the starting of the street. Dean couldn't help but admire how beautiful and colourful the place looked. He walked looking everywhere and anywhere. He was about to give up when he heard a familiar laugh. Whew.

Dean turned around to see Castiel laughing happily, his smile was bright and shinning even after all those years. The way the skin narrowed near his eyes when he laughed and that cute innocent face, Dean would never get over it. He sighed in relief. But it looked like Castiel was on a date. He was with a guy, the guy who made him laugh so beautifully. Again, he started becoming jealous but this was not the time. He rushed upto him.

Castiel saw someone staring at him before the person came towards them. It was Dean. What the hell was he doing here and that too this late at night? He wondered. Dean hugged Castiel with such a force that if Dean hadn't held him, he would've fallen. Castiel was surprised and then he realised that he had gone without telling anyone anything and he regretted making Dean worry.

When Dean hugged Castiel, he didn't feel him hugging back but he didn't care. He found him and was happy be was safe and sound. Just when he was about to pull away from the hug, Castiel hugged hugged back with as much force he did and buried his head in his neck. They stood like that until a cough interrupted them. They pushed away each other as soon as possible, both blushing like idiots. Dean noticed that it was a boy of Castiel's age and had blonde hair and blue eyes just like Castiel's. Dean looked at Castiel confused.

"Ah well. This is Jack Kline. He's my friend. And Jack, this is Dean Winchester, also my friend." Castiel introduced them and waited for their reaction but was disappointed that they just stared at each other. Dean was looking at him with anger? Confusion? Castiel didn't know. And Jack on the other hand, looked at Dean with a happy smile. Castiel hoped this staring battle ends soon.

"It's nice to meet you." Jack said as he extended his arm for a shake hand. Dean took it and nodded saying it was nice meeting him too. Jack was smiling brightly with resulted in discomfort to Dean. "Um well, what're you doing here?" Castiel asked Dean. Dean turned to him.  
"Oh, me? I was just finding a friend of mine who had disappeared out of the blue worrying everyone." Dean said and Castiel looked down, regretting not telling anyone. Dean took his chin and turned him his way. "I'm sorry." Castiel said. Dean smiled warmly. "It's okay, but you've some explaining to do!" Dean said. Castiel nodded with a relieved smile.

"Looks like my parents are here. Let's stay in touch, shall we?" Jack said looking at Castiel. "Of course. Meet you at school." Castiel said and saw his parents approach them. Castiel just smiled at them and they did the same in return and they parted ways. Castiel turned to Dean who looked like he needed an explanation. "It's a long story." Castiel said. "Do I look like I need to be somewhere else?" Castiel shook his head in the negative at Dean's answer.

Castiel dragged Dean to the place where not many people were there. "Okay enough with dragging around." Dean said sitting down on the bench. Castiel was about to start when Dean remembered something he had to do.  
"Before you start......." Dean trailed off taking his phone out. "I need to tell your sister I found you, she was worried sick." Castiel confirmed that Dean didn't know.

>>I found him, he's alright<< Dean sent the message to Anna which he got reply immediately.

>>Thank you so much. Where was he? Was be hurt?<<

>> You don't have thank me. I said he's alright.<<

>>I found cas. What'd Bobby say? Am I okay to come home?<<He sent an message to Sam as well. He then turned to Castiel, who was looking at him with a huge smile on his face. Dean cleared his throat getting Castiel's attention. "I'm gonna start then." Dean nodded. 

"Well um....after you left I wanted to go see Anna but I got changed my mind instead of heading back home, I wandered off and got lost." Castiel stopped to see Dean's reaction. When Castiel saw that Dean was eager to know the rest of the story so he continued. "I didn't know what to do and I hadn't brought my phone. I was scared." Castiel took a deep breath. "I met this guy, Jack. I didn't know he goes my school until now. We talked a lot about school and subjects blah blah blah. And then you came. That's all what happened." Castiel said. 

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Castiel who didn't meet his eyes. "Don't lie to me, Cas." Dean said. Castiel looked at him confused. "You didn't change your mind." Dean said making Castiel look at him with wide eyes.   
"You knew?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded and looked down. "Then why didn't you do anything? What's wrong with you?" Castiel was angry. Dean looked at him. "Oh I did. It was not so pleasent. Anna didn't want you to know so we were pretending to.....you know." Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Why didn't you tell me anything?" Castiel asked. "what would I say? You like her and would've believed her in a second more than me and I didn't want you be sad or hurt because of me again." Dean wanted to slap himself for making the same mistake again but he wasn't gonna tell Cas anything. "Again? What do you mean?" Castiel was confused.   
"That was just the slip of tongue." Dean shrugged forcing himself to look calm.

"If you say so Dean." Castiel smiled. They both sat there talking for a while. Just then Dean's phone rang. "Please don't tell me you have to go now." Castiel said before Dean could pick up the phone. "I won't." Dean smiled and picked it up. He saw Castiel yawn. Damn this guy.

"Hey!" Dean greeted. 

"You sure you're coming home today?" Sam replied from the other side. Dean laughed. 

"Yeah, why?" He asked. 

"Bobby's not listening to me so, you better have a nice explanation for this one." Sam said and Dean could see the smirk on Sam's face. 

"I think I already have one." Dean said. 

"Better be convincing. See ya later, bye." Sam hung up the phone. 

Dean turned to Castiel to see he was already asleep. He looked cute and peaceful. Now how was Dean gonna get Castiel back home and gonna go back to his home in time? And not get yelled by Bobby, anyway he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter and the story. Let me know in the comments and do leave a kudos if you liked this story. Lots of luv.


	7. Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Short chapter*

07 : Messages

Dean picked up Castiel and took him to his baby. Damn Castiel was heavy. Dean put him carefully in the backseat without waking him up. Dean opened his phone to inform Anna that he's bring him home only to see 4 messages from her. 

>> Dean? Reply? Is he okay? <<

>>Dean, this is between me and you, don't involve him. Please.<<

>>Are you even getting him home?<<

>> Hello? Reply to me!!!<<

Girls are really hard to understand and really are a headache. He sighed and replied. 

>> I'm bringing him home.<<

>>Okay, I'll be waiting.>> Anna replied instantly. 

Dean heard Castiel shift in the backseat and turned to see if he needed anything. The sight was beautiful. Castiel was Dean's definition of beauty. He looked like a live angel with the white street light shining on him through the window. Dean shouldn't be thinking all of this. Castiel could have someone more better than Dean. 

It took 30mins to reach the palce and he saw Anna standing outside the building. Dean didn't like that. He thought she would be waiting inside but not like this outside. He parked the car and Anna ran to them.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" She yelled. 

"Shut up. He's sleeping...." Dean whispered as he picked Castiel from the back seat bridal style. Anna looked at them confused. "Lead the way." Dean said and Anna walked infront of them. Their apartment was on the fifth floor. The damn elevator wasn't working. Dean groaned, Castiel was pretty heavy. Was he working out or something? 

Anna showed him Castiel's room. It was dark and nothing was visible properly. He put him down on the bed and took his shoes off and coverd him with the blanket. Dean left the place and drove back to his home.


	8. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning (TW) : *contains self harm*

08 : Dean

~The next day! 

It was the day of going to school, last year, last seeing the building. Castiel woke up happy. He didn't see Anna anywhere. He looked everywhere. He went to the kitchen to see a note on the fridge. 

"Heya, morning. I've to leave for work. I've already made dinner. It's in the vessel beside this letter. I'm really sorry. Take care of yourself." - AN 

Castiel sighed knowing why she had to go. It still hurt knowing why she had done that. Pretending, lies, cheating.....castiel didn't want to feel all that but he didn't have any choice. The feelings were just there. Castiel took a most wanted shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and was wiping his hair. It was a mess. Castiel was startled by the doorbell sound. Who the hell was visiting him now? He groaned and went to see who that was. He was so absent minded that he didn't even realise he didn't have any clothes on, except for the towel ofc. 

He opened the door and stood shocked to see Dean. What was he doing here so early in the morning?? Castiel became self conscious. 

Dean thought the sight infront of him was breathtaking. He let his eyes look at the other boy's body. Damn. He did work out. He couldn't help but smile at the reaction castiel gave. He saw Castiel open and close his mouth several times but didn't hear nothing coming out. 

Finally Castiel said something. "Uh...what're you doing here?" He asked. "I have no other friends to go to." Dean replied. Castiel was a little disappointed because all he was to Dean was just a friend but the way he saw Dean's eyes travel around his body made him think other things. 

"Come on in!" He said and Dean took his place on the couch. "I'll just uh...I'll just come." Castiel ran back upto his room. He was embarrassed to be seen like that. He sighed and put on a white shirt, black trousers with a trenchcoat over that covering his hands fully. His hair was messy and he let it be. He rather liked it messy like this than neatly combed like Dean's. 

He went downstairs and looked at the time. If he wasn't gonna leave now, he'd be late. He really hated Anna for leaving him like this. She didn't even wish him good luck for the year, nor left him to school like she did everyday. He just wanted to yell at someone or if possible kill someone. 

Castiel began running around searching for socks. Damn those short things. He finally found it. "You need a lift or something?" Dean asked. Castiel looked up. "It would be much appreciated if I did." He said busy tying his shoelace. 

Dean tossed his car keys in his hands leaving the apartment with Castiel. When they approached Dean's car, something on Castiel said it was so familiar as if they'd done it so many times. Castiel touched the car feeling better the familiarity and some kind of hurt. He wasn't sure what, but he feared it'll be soon. The more he did, he wanted to kiss Dean more and more. He had to back off or else he'd ruin the friendship he had with Dean.

Dean was surprised when castiel touched the car as if he'd known about the car. Dean panicked. Did he remember? The fear rose in him, he sure didn't want to be confronted now, not right now. He went to Castiel and shook him to get him back. Castiel gasped at the touch. Dean knew Castiel liked him but Dean didn't wanna rush things and ruin what they had. 

"I'm sorry, I just got lost in thought. Let's go." Castiel said and smiled. Dean nodded and they both sat in the car. "It's beautiful." Castiel said. "I know right. I keep my baby clean and shining all the time." Dean replied enthusiastically. Castiel raised an eyebrow as Dean started the car and drove towards the school. "Baby? You call your car baby?" Castiel's head hurt when he said baby. He didn't show it though. Dean looked to him and noticed something was wrong but decided to ask later. "Yeah, she's one of a kind. Isn't she?" Dean asked to which Castiel nodded with a fond smile on his face. They almost reached the school when Castiel asked a question. "Dean, doesn't this feel somewhat familiar? Like this has happened before?" Dean stiffened and looked ar Castiel who was confused. "Deja Vu Cas. It happens all the time." Dean played calmly. "No Dean. I know what Deja Vu feels like but this one, it's not the same." He said. 

They reached the school. Dean smiled at Castiel "Good luck Cas!" He said and Castiel thanked him for that before heading inside. Dean hit his head on the wheel. Is Castiel remembering? What would he do? How would he answer to all those questions? Dean was genuinely scared. He had hurt him bad before. It was unforgivable. Anna was the same before and after. 

*TW*

He drove back in silence. Bobby and Ellen had gone to see the garage. Sam and Jo had gone to college. He was all alone and was thankful. He decided to pick Castiel up from school too. He did that before too. Dean always dropped off Castiel to work and anywhere they or he wanted to go. He remembered how Castiel used to make fun of him by calling him his personal driver. He remembered the way Castiel laughed at Dean's silly jokes which Sam hadn't like one bit. He remembered how they used to spent time after work, peacefully bin each other's arms, cuddling. He remembered how Castiel liked to watch movies with him all night until their eyes forced them to sleep. He remembered how Castiel's reaction when he said he loved him. He remembered how happy he looked when they went on dates to various places. He remembered how nervous both of them were when they informed their parents. He remembered how Sam had accepted them and how fast Castiel and him had become best friends. He remembered how he proposed to Castiel at his favourite beach. He dreaded remembering this, how had things changed so fast? How did Dean let go of this beautiful thing? He wanted to hurt himself so bad and he did. He cut himself multiple times when he was in high school due to his father. Now was no big deal. 

He remembered the way he left him just because someone told him to as he cut deep into his arm. He remembered how he was threatened to leave Castiel to save his life and cut another time. He remembered how he was forced into a relationship with a girl who was none other than Anna and was announced worldwide, he cut another cut. He remembered how Castiel begged him to not do this and go back to him, it hurt him to just remember the face. He remembered the way Castiel asked what had done wrong. He remembered how bad he had let him go. He remembered how he got the voicemail, how he broke down, how he wanted to badly wanted to prove himself to Castiel that he didn't do all of those just to hurt him nor because he hurt him or he didn't like him. Dean cut three more times and blood was everywhere now. Dean wondered if he had said fuck off before, Castiel and him would have been murdered, it felt good thinking about it now. At least they would not have to part. No fights, no begging, no avoiding...... He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear doors open and close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments and leave a kudos of you liked the story. Lots of luv.


	9. Bestfriend

Castiel was still confused about how he felt about Dean. And when Dean touched him, he suddenly remembered a picture of Dean in a black and silver suit, smiling at him fondly and say that he loved him. He shooed away his thoughts. He met Jack in the lunch break and talked a bit about their parents and school stress. The day went pretty well without encountering bullies or unwanted friends. It hurt Castiel to see who-was-once- his bestfriend now had an other. Castiel felt tired and decided to skip classes when he got a message from Charlie. 

>> Heya, I'm free today. Wanna meet?"<<

>>Finally! You know I want to.<< Castiel replied. 

>>Looks like someone's been impatient.<<

>>Shut up, Charlie.<<

>>Fine, so meet at our cafe. But when?<<

>>Now?<<

>>You're really impatient! But okay. I'll meet you there in 5 mins.<<

>>See ya then.<<

Castiel sneaked out of the school from the back gate and went to "Zenny's Cafe" he wondered whether it was named after somebody and if it was he wanted to meet that person. To Castiel it was a weird name. He pushed open the door and saw that not many people were there. He spotted Charlie right away because she was the only red head in the whole cafe right now. 

He sat down groaning. Charlie smiled. "Hello to you too!" She said and Castiel smiled. "Hi." Castiel smiled back at her. Castiel told about his school enthusiastically to Charlie as they ordered Coffee. When the coffee was served, they both were silently drinking coffee. "So tell me, who's this guy? And what happened?" Charlie asked. Castiel lowered his cup and placed it on the table and sighed. "He's my sister's pretending boyfriend." Castiel stopped to see her reaction. Charlie's jaw dropped. "Say what now? Your sister's pretending boyfriend?" Charlie asked. Castiel nodded. "I really like him Charlie, but he just sees me as his friend. I wanted to move on so badly when I found out that I liked him. But now I don't want to." Charlie was looking at him shocked and surprised. Castiel after not hearing a question or reply from Charlie, he continued. "Anna, she was cheating on him and be found out. They both were pretending for my sake. Can you hear that? For me! I found Anna kissing a dark man in her office building. And I ran away. Dean found me and I lied why I ran away but he knew. He told me all that. But I don't think we could ever be together. I know he's bisexual but do not know whether he likes guys like me. I am just a student with a stupid crush." He panted slightly at the breathless story telling. 

"Winchester? Dean Winchester?" Charlie asked and Castiel looked up and nodded. Charlie smiled at him. "Are you sure you just "like" him?" She asked using air quotes. Castiel looked confused. "I'm sure from the way you talk about him and the way your eyes lit up, I think you love him. And it's okay." She said. Castiel stopped and thought about it, suddenly he did feel okay. "Okay." He said as he sipped his coffee. Charlie did too. 

"What should I do Charlie??? I don't if this happens to every person who has a crush on someone who don't want them, but I feel so familiar with him, like I've know him all my life." He paused remembering those moments. Charlie was confused. "Even today, when I touched his car. Just wow, those feeling I felt, it was foreign. Like mine but not really mine. I myself am confused about what this is." Castiel sighed smilingly remembering the picture of Dean. He looked dashing, but looks more cute and adorable and even sexy in those plaid flannel he wears. 

"Why don't you confess to him? What if he likes you? What if he's scared as you? What if you have a chance?" Charlie asked. Castiel looked at her, "that's too many what if's Charlie." Charlie seemed to agree to that. "But Cas, at least tell him how you feel?" She asked. "What if he says no? What if he says he only likes me as a friend? What if-" he was cut off by Charlie. "Now, Cassie. It's too many what if's. Think positive and give it a try." Charlie said as she took a last sip at the Coffee. "I think I can do that. But if something goes wrong, please be free. I don't know anyone else to go to." Castiel said. Charlie smiled and nodded. They talked for a while about Charlie's new game she's working and how it was approved for release. Castiel was proud of her. By now they were each other's best friends. 

Castiel was lazily walking back to his school. He still had a last class to attend and so he did. He sneaked back in. He was almost caught by the watchman but the luck was on his side. His last class was history. Just great. He made it through the class somehow. He left the classroom and went out to leave the place. It was his first day of the new year at school and he was already feeling bored. He just wanted to go home when he spotted a familiar car in the corner of his eyes. He turned to see and was shocked to see Dean there. He was standing outside waiting for him with...... sunglasses on? Was he showing off? Why would he hide those beautiful eyes? Nevermind. Dean had changed his clothes. Something about Dean was different. Something like sadness and hurt. His body posture was a little slumped which Dean didn't do often. Castiel was worried for him. Did he meet Anna or something?

He walked to him, he noticed the girls in his school were staring at Dean which made Castiel uneasy. When he went near to Dean, he could feel eyes on him. 

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked. "I'm assuming that it's your way of saying hi to me?" Dean laughed a little. Castiel rolled his eyes. Castiel was about to ask something when a girl approached them. Both looked to her.

"Hello, I'm Lisa. Do you uh maybe want to go grab coffee with me." She asked. Dean was already annoyed with the stares and now this? Dean looked at Castiel who was looking somewhere else. He understood thay Castiel didn't want to know what his answer would be. "See, I don't like girls. So, no." Dean said hoping she would leave him alone but unfortunately no luck was on his side. Dean noticed that Castiel was interested in their conversation now. "What?? I mean you can't know that you always will like men." She said which angered Dean. "Who do you think you are to tell me that?" He asked. Gasps could be heard around. "I uh..... Why don't we go talk somewhere else?" She asked. Dean wanted to hit her but he wouldn't dare raise a hand on a girl or a woman. "See lady. I'm not interested in you. Please just leave me alone." Dean said. "But-" She was cut off by Castiel. "You heard him. Leave. Now." He said and Dean was impressed by the way he said it. Dean could see a slight fear on her face and he smirked internally. His eyes were stinging from crying before. The girl just backed away without a word. Dean wondered why Castiel interfered now but not when they first spoke. 

Castiel hated Lisa. He turned to Dean. "Don't show up looking this bad next time okay? Or else just stay inside the car." Castiel said not regretting even a single word. He saw Dean smile. But all he wanted to see was those eyes. "Are you telling me that I look good?" Dean asked smiling at him. Castiel's face heated up at the question. "Yeah, why lie?" He shrugged.  
Dean chuckled. Dean was driving them back home. "Dean?" Dean looked ar Castiel. "Did something happen to your eyes?" He asked. Dean nodded. "It is just dust and I've put eye drops. Just protecting them from further problems." Dean acted calm. Castiel didn't wanna believe but still did. "Okay Dean." 

"Did you know her?" Dean asked Castiel the question which he was dying to know the answer for. "Yeah....." Castiel sounded like he didn't wanna tell but Dean insisted. "Okay, she said she liked me and I said no. So she spread rumours about me with one of her guys so I beat the crap of the guy, so she's still scared of me I guess." Castiel finished. Dean eyes widened but Castiel couldn't see. "That's brilliant." Dean said for which Castiel blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Let me know you thoughts in the comments and do leave a kudos. Lots of luv.


	10. Time rewind

Dean sat in the bathroom, left hand covered in blood. He didn't hear the doors open and close. He was too distracted by the pain and the hurtful memories. He didn't know how to face Castiel again with all these memories. He was crying, tears not stopping. By now the blood was everywhere. He was loosing blood and was feeling tired. He heard someone banging the door open and didn't care. And boom! Sam rushed inside yelling Dean's name. Dean assumed he could hear his stupid crying even thought he didn't want him to. He was his big brother, he shouldn't see him like this all broken. 

Sam was worried when Dean didn't come greet him and Jo when they came back home. He understood something might've gone wrong. He waited until Jo went to her room. Sam knew his brother cut and stopped when Sam helped him. This was a secret between him and Dean. He rushed up to Dean room only to find it locked. He knocked and no response. He confirmed Dean might've done something he would regret. Sam broke open the door and Dean was nowhere to be seen. He rushed to the bathroom. There he found him, floor covered in blood, Dean was crying. Sam didn't waste anytime and wrapped a towel to his left hand to stop the bleeding. He helped Dean stand up and took him to his bed and laid him on it. Dean was still crying. 

Sam let him calm down and cleaned all the blood on the bathroom floor and threw the blades away. Sam went to the kitchen and brought first aid kit and a replenishing juice. Dean had stopped crying. Sam took his hand and wrapped it in bandages carefully and neatly. Sam sighed and Dean looked up at Sam. 

"What happened, Dean? What made you do this again?" Sam asked sadly. "I didn't tell you the whole thing that day. I hurt him so much and he seems to remember slowly. What am I gonna answer him?" Dean said. Sam sighed. "It's okay Dean. I am sure he'll forgive you. If I was his bestfriend then I know it for sure." Sam assured him. Dean shook his head but Sam didn't let him talk. "Sleep for an hour or so. Don't you wanna meet him again?" Dean nodded and slept. 

~ Present time.

Dean stopped the car infront of Castiel's apartment. "Come in." Castiel said and walked inside without waiting for Dean. Dean was confused and scared. But he did go inside. Castiel wasn't in the living room. Dean thought of going to Castiel's room but he saw him come out from beside the kitchen. Dean was confused. Castiel pulled off Dean's sunglasses. "Hey!!" Dean said. Castiel looked determined on doing what he thought. Castiel got a hold of Dean's left hand and lifted up the sleeve. "How'd you know?" Dean asked. "You should do a better job at hiding, if that's what you're doing!" Castiel said examining the hand. "Please dont touch it." Dean asked, pleadingly. Castiel shook his head no. "Let me help you." Castiel said. Dean just nodded not able to say anything. 

Castiel was enjoying the ride with Dean when he suddenly noticed the white cloth like thing wrapped on his left hand. If Dean wasn't using left had for steering the wheel, Castiel wouldn't have noticed. He didn't understand why Dean had wrapped a cloth around his hand. Then it hit him. What made him do that? Was he so depressed about breaking up with Anna? Did he still like her? Did he care whether he liked Anna still or not? No. But he really did cared about Dean's mental health. Castiel didn't cut but he knew how bad this can go. He really wanted to help him and was angry at him. So when Dean stopped the car, he just told him come in so he could talk to him. 

Castiel opened the white cloth which was no longer white. There were 6-7 new cuts and light fades marks of the....previous ones. It was still red and just by the look of it, you could say it would sting. Castiel touched the previous marks, slowly tracing them. He looked up to Dean with a questioning look. Dean sighed. "It was because of my dad." He said. "Hmm." 

Castiel applied some ointment and patched up his arm. Dean was hissing at the pain. Castiel wanted to hit him for doing this to himself. "Don't ever do this again?" Castiel asked, more like pleaded. Dean nodded with sad eyes. Castiel did the most shocking thing but did not regret it. He cupped Dean's face and placed a kiss on top of his forehead and hugged him. Dean sighed at the contact. The one kiss made him relieved from all his pain and misery. "Do you want to eat something?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded hesitantly.  
"How about a apple pie?" Castiel asked and saw the excitement and happiness appear in those sad eyes. "I love that." Dean said. 

Castiel got to work. He was nervous because that was the first time he was making one. He somehow managed to do one. He went to see what Dean was doing and he was asleep. What a cute sight. Castiel thought. He crouched down beside the couch and looked at Dean's face. It was creepy but he couldn't help it. Damn those freckles were beautiful and all over his face. "Sleep well, Dean." He said. Castiel went and cleaned up the kitchen. 

Dean groaned and woke up. He felt so much better. He looked around and panicked for second not remembering where he was. He relaxed when he realised he was still at Castiel's place. He looked around and it was dark. He wondered how long he had slept. He checked his phone. Phew. It had only been 3hours. But all the curtains were closed. Curtains...? It wasn't there before. Had Castiel gone out somewhere? 

Castiel watched over Dean as he slept. He loved doing that. Castiel's head hurt. It had been two and half hours since Dean had slept. He couldn't cover Dean from the sun so brought up new curtains. He took a headache tablet but nothing seemed to work. He went up to his room. He was suddenly getting images of people and Dean and Anna and who was that old man? This wasn't his memory because he was sure he didn't see anything like that scenery before nor the people. He then remembered Dean. His Dean. It was all his fault. It was all his fault. Castiel couldn't believe everything happened because of him. Why he had to be born to them? Why were there rules like that? Why did Dean agree to that threat? Castiel cried and cried. Fuck them. What was he gonna do now? He can't just go up to him and say, 'oh hey remember our past lives? We were together?' no. He can't do that. He then remembered something and maybe he could show that to this Dean. Who knows if he was the same person or just a look alike. 

Dean got up and walked up to Castiel's room. He heard sobs. He was crying? What for? Did something happen? He knocked on the door carefully. He heard the cries stop followed by the footsteps. Castiel opened the door, before Dean could ask anything Castiel hugged him and cried again.... Dean hugged back confused not knowing why he cried. "Hey it's okay. Everything's alright." Dean whispered. Castiel shook his head. "No....no it's not." Castiel said. 

After Castiel calmed down, Dean suggested on seeing some movies. Castiel agreed. Dean put Harry Potter. Castiel told him that he'd never seen this movie and Dean was shocked and told him that they're gonna watch it all together.


	11. If he's mine?

Anna didn't come home and Castiel nor Dean cared about it. The next was the same routine but this time Castiel knew Dean would come and was all dressed up and ready. Castiel didn't know this Dean's birthday but he sure remembered his Dean's birthday. It was in three days. Castiel made a plan of giving clues to Dean until Dean remembers or if nothing happens, he was gonna give up and just confess he liked him. 

Dean and Castiel walked side by side. Castiel looked at the Impala and sighed. This guy has the same taste. Maybe he's the same person. It's so confusing. He smiled widely at the car or baby, whatever. He never did like the naming of an lifeless object. But what can he say when his boyfriend was such a guy? He will accept of course. Just for him. He was so lost in thought that he said : "Impala is much better than your Chevrolet Malibu." loud enough for Dean to hear and regretted it. Dean looked at Castiel wide eyed. 

Dean was walking beside Castiel when he noticed some change in him. He turned to see him smiling at his car. Again with his car. Dean was about to groan and tell him to sit inside Castiel said he liked Impala more than *his* Chevrolet Malibu. Previously, that's the car he had. He had named her baby too. 

"Wh-what?" Dean asked. Castiel looked to him and cleared his throat. "Nothing." Castiel sat inside the car. They drove in silence. Dean's response had Castiel confusing. Why'd he react like that unless he remembered? 

Castiel's day was boring. Few days passed with the same routine. 

His school ended and he literally just wanted to go home and sleep. But where's the fun without any drama. As usual Dean was waiting outside but there was also someone who wasn't appreciated being there. It was Lisa. She was telling Dean something, who was ignoring her like a bad boy who's listening to the good girl of the school's confession. Castiel sighed and approached them. 

Lisa took a step back but didn't go away. He groaned mentally. This was gonna be a long day. "I think it was made clear that he wasn't interested in you?" Castiel asked as he stood beside Dean. Lisa didn't have an answer. "I'm just trying." Lisa blurted not thinking. "Trying? This isn't an audition." Castiel laughed. Dean couldn't help but smile at Castiel. "He'll like me!" She said. Castiel stopped laughing. "Even though if I say he's mine?" He asked her which made Dean look at him with surprise. "What? That can't be possible.!" She yelled. "Go get yourself a dating app if you're so desperate and leave us alone." Castiel said literally frustrated. She lifted a hand to hit castiel but was stopped mid-air. "Uh-huh. Don't event think about it." Dean warned her darkly. "So, you both are together?" It was Jack who had a relieved look on his face. Lisa ran away, wiping her tears and the crowd disappeared too. "Uh... It's just...no. we aren't. I just wanted her to stop troubling Dean." Castiel said and Dean nodded. Jack let a frustrated sigh. 'Can't these two tell they remember already?' Jack questioned himself in his head. 

"Oh I see. I gotta go." He said and went the other direction. It was wierd. Dean and Castiel got into the car. Dean really appreciated the way Castiel had lied to her just to save him. "Thank you, Cas." Dean says. "It's no problem, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like where it's going. Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave a kudos if you like the story. It will be much appreciated. Lots of luv.


	12. Memories

12 : Memories 

"Hey Dean. I want to take you somewhere. We're not going home today." Castiel said. "okay, but where?" He asked, castiel shrugged. "it maybe a surprise, I guess." Castiel said. Dean didn't like it but agreed anyway. 

They drove for a while and Castiel told him to stop in front a big field, with a huge tree and small trees surrounding it. "Are you a serial killer and lured me here to kill me?" Dean asked for which Castiel laughed. "No, D. Trust me. If I wanted to kill you, I would gladly do it in front of people than a place like this." He said. "It's not assuring." Dean said. "It wasn't supposed to." Castiel laughed. 

Castiel went near the tree's bottom. He wasn't sure what he was looking for was still there but he had already made it this far so why go back? Dean was looking at him confused. What the hell were they doing in middle of a creepy forest. It wasn't exactly a forest but looked like one. Dean looked around the place and then turned back to Castiel to see he had dug out......a box? How'd he know it was there? 

Castiel was happy he found that. "Thank God no one came here even after so many years." Castiel whispered to himself. He turned to Dean with a smile on his face. He wasn't sure whether to show him or not, but since they were already there why not? Even if he doesn't know what that means. But seeing the signs, he hoped he understands.

Castiel dusted the box for a good 15 minutes. Dean was still confused. Castiel came up to him. They hadn't spoke a word from the time they got there. "I want you to open it." Castiel said. "It's the weapon to kill me, isn't it?" He joked but castiel glared at him. Dean swallowed at the hard look Castiel gave him. "Okay." 

Dean opened it. He gasped. This.... It was his things. The ring, the promise notes, and his gifts to Castiel : an angel pendant, promise ring, and a cute little teddy bear key chain. Dean's eyes watered. He looked up to Castiel who's eyes widened. "So, you remember?" Castiel spoke. Dean was shocked and surprised. He couldn't trust his voice which would be shaky so he just nodded. Castiel hugged him. "I'm so sorry. If you can, please forgive me." Castiel said fighting back his tears. Dean was so shocked and surprised and now confused as to why Castiel was sorry. Dean couldn't speak. He just let the tears run down his face and hugged him back as tight as he could. 

Castiel couldn't breathe, but he deserved that. He remained liked that but he couldn't hold back the struggling anymore. "D-Dean...you're...ch-choking me." He manged to say and Dean immediately pulled back. Both had tears in their eyes. "Why are you sorry?" Was the first thing asked with concern. Castiel titled his head. "What do mean? You don't know?" He asked. Dean thought back and couldn't find any fault that Castiel had made. "No. I am the one who need to apologise!" He said. Castiel shook his head no. He smiled. "You never did hurt me. Not once. It was all me." He said. Seeing the confusing on Dean's face he continued. 

"I was the heir to the biggest underworld don. My father. I wanted out and my father didn't oppose. He let me do what I liked and I was a normal person. I came to this normal world. I got a nice job and a nice salary. Then you came." He stopped and both of them smiled at the memories. "I liked you the minute I saw you, I'm so stupid I'm telling it now. Even now. I liked you the minute you entered my house." He sighed. "You became my bestfriend and I couldn't wish for more. And then my father died. They say 'your past always catches up to you.' and that's exactly what happened." Dean didn't know what to say. He was hurt that he didn't know the most important part of his life. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought it was in the past and it wouldn't ever bother me." Dean nodded. 

"You remember, we had argued about me not telling things to you and I had disappeared?" Castiel waited for Dean's nod. Dean thought and yeah he remembered. It was the moment he didn't wanna remember. He nodded. "I myself didn't go anywhere. Since I had declined the position next to my father, I was abducted. And was threatened to come back or kill all of the people I know. There was a man, he was old, he got me out of there." Castiel inhaled a long breath. "They didn't disturb me from then on. I don't know what the man did or who he was. Years passed, we got together and you even proposed to me." Dean smiled. "They threatened you to leave me or they'll kill me. You agreed and just left me without any explanation." Castiel said and looked down. The pain he had felt when Dean came home and said he didn't want to be with him and left. Dean regretted and was still feeling guilty. He had caused him pain. 

"Then, I didn't know why you'd leave me. I tried talking to you but you wouldn't. I was so lost and just wanted to kill you for doing this to me. But I loved you more than the hate I had for you." Castiel said and Dean gasped. "I'm sorry." Castiel said and Dean pulled him towards him to where he was sitting on a half cut tree and made him sit on his lap and hugged him like he was baby. "I'm so sorry. Because of me, you were manipulated, hurt, sad, hated, misunderstood. All because of me." He cried. Dean wiped his tears and kissed his forehead. "I'd forgive you a million times." He said. They sat like for God knows how long. Just happy with the company of the other man. 

Dean was happy they got off of their problems and misunderstood words. He was truly shocked of the truth and he didn't like that he got to know now. But more than thay he was happy he was with the man he loved the most and will forever. In every life. 

"What about the voicemail? Did you mean that?" Dean asked. He really wanted to know that. Castiel had said that he'd hated him and not love him in any life and broke all his promises. 

"No, I didn't. I had to do it. They were anyway gonna kill me and eventually you too ig. I don't know what happened to you, after the voicemail, I died." Castiel said. Dean just held him closer to him and nuzzled his head into the the boy's neck. Dean hissed in pain when he held him closer. 

Castiel took his hand and run soothing circles on it. He knew it wouldn't heal anything. Castiel eyes widened. "You did this.....it was because of me wasn't it?" Castiel asked and Dean nodded looking down. "Oh baby, I'm sorry..... I'm so sorry. I wish I could heal you." He said. 

"Actually you can!" Said a very happy voice behind them. Castiel didn't get off Dean nor did Dean wanted him to. Castiel turned around in Dean's lap to see Jack. What the hell was he doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this story. I don't know whether to continue or not. If I should, let me know In the comments and leave a kudos if you liked the story. Always with lots of luv. Thank you for reading.


	13. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.  
> I know I've not given the proper ending and thought it would be nice to end it with proper explanation. It might take two more chapters but I think it'll be a good ending. It'll be updated daily. Thank you for reading! Lots of luv. 🖤

The truth [Part : 1] 

Castiel was really surprised to see Jack there. What was he doing there? Had he followed them? It was creepy. It really was. He expected them to be alone and share their first happy moment in a very long time. He then noticed, Jack wasn't in his usual formal wear. He had worn jeans and white shirt with a brown trench coat over it. He turned to Dean who was looking at the boy with confused eyes. 

Dean was angry at the person who ruined their moment but when he saw Jack, it was like his anger wasn't there anymore. Just confusion. Why was he here? Dean noticed his hair, the one which looked neatly combed to the back with an hair gel was now to the side, full wavy. He reminded himself that this was not the time to be jealous of his hair. He felt Castiel look at him and turned to see what he wanted to say. Dean saw that he was as confused as him. It was liked him and Castiel had a silent coversation through their eyes and feelings showing on their faces. And Dean spoke up. 

"Hey uh Jack? What're you doing here?" He asked for which Castiel nodded. Jack smiled and took a step forward. Castiel got of Dean and they both stood holding hands and facing him. Jack smiled again at this contact. "And what did you mean by I can heal those wounds?" Castiel asked wanting to get answers from tbe boy. Jack gave a little nod. 

"I know you have many questions. But let me start by introducing myself. I'm Jack. I am the son of Lucifer. I am a hunter." Jack paused. Castiel had no words to say to him? Are you kidding me? Son of who now? And what does a hunter do or even mean? Castiel had innumerable questions. 

"What's a hunter?" Dean asked curiously. Jack chuckled at that. Dean narrowed his eyes at him but Jack shook his head. "No I'm not laughing for you not knowing. Nevermind. Well, hunter is someone who kills the monsters who try to harm human beings by various means. I had to learn it the hard way." Dean hummed at the explanation but he didn't get why people go looking for demons or whatever harms human beings? Who does that? Crazy people. 

"Moving on. If you-" Jack pointed to Dean and continued "if you hadn't run away from your dad with your brother, your life would be a mess and you would be one of the hunters. Presently you father, John Winchester is hunting the most powerful demon, Azazel." He said waiting for some response. "What? My father's a drunk!! He's a hunter?" Dean asked surprised. Jack nodded. "I'm gonna tell you a little secret now." Castiel nodded and Dean was still in the shock of knowing his dad had become a hunter and hunting demons?? 

"When Sam was six months old, a demon named Azazel came to your house to feed him demon blood. Your mother, Mary Winchester saved him before he could do anything and your mother died, causing the room catch fire. Your dad could just save your brother and he couldn't save your mother. I'm sorry for your loss." Jack said with condolences. 

"I uh...I didn't know 'bout all this! Why didn't dad tell me this?" Dead asked sadness laced with each word. Even though the man didn't treat them well, he loved him, he trusted him, he wanted him to be his father, a real father. 

"It's okay. He started all this after you left with Sam. He was deeply guilty for treating you like that. Your Uncle Bobby is also a hunter. I know you should've heard this from him but I think this way, you can ask him. Your father doesn't drink now. He's keeping himself healthy and well. I suggest you and Sam have a talk with him sometime. I'm not forcing you, it's just my opinion." Jack said. Dean was proud of his father. He really liked the fact that his father stopped drinking. Bobby was an hunter? Is that why he and Ellen were going somewhere in the weekends? Do they know that dad is an hunter too? Dean hugged Castiel who patted his.back and said soothing words while he cried. 

Jack gave them their time. This was a lot to take in and he had all the time in the world. He would wait for them to clam down even if it takes an hour or so. But thankfully that didn't happen. Dean gathered his emotions pretty quickly, Castiel wiped his tears and kissed him softly. Jack was happy to have them as hi- 

"Okay, I'll talk to my father. But not now." Dean said for which Jack nodded in agreement. "Is that all?" Castiel asked. Jack shook his head to the negative. "There's a lot more. I think we should go to a place more comfortable than the woods." Castiel agreed with him, it's not like he didn't want to sit on Dean's lap but it was not the place to talk about this so he had to drag him out to the woods to the car or baby whatever he wanted to call it. 

They sat in the car with Jack in the backseat. Jack snapped his fingers and Dean and Castiel looked back him. "Why did you do that for?" Dean asked. "I think we can get off now, I know both of you were thinking the same place to go, so I just made it easier." Jack said, Dean and Castiel were confused. Jack rolled his eyes, "Stop looking at me and look outside." Dean and Castiel gasped when they saw where they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, if yes then let me know your thoughts in the comments and do leave a kudos if you liked the story. 😊


	14. The Bunker

"Son of a bitch!" Castiel mumbled quietly but was heard by the other two. Dean looked to him and narrowed his eyes with a look of 'seriously' on his face. Jack was trying to hide his laughter. Castiel could feel eyes on him and turned to see Dean looking at him and Jack was closing his mouth. "What?" He asked confused. "That was my line!" Dean said, Castiel rolled his eyes "so what? I'm allowed to use it." Castiel looked at Jack who looked like he wasn't gonna interfere. He sighed. "Okay fine! Say your line!" He threw his hands up in the air declaring defeat. "Whatever." Dean said as he got off the car. 

Jack had taken them to the bunker. Castiel's previous life father's safe place. It had many memories for them. So when he read their thoughts, they were thinking of going to the park, so he decided going here would be better than watching humans and talking in low tone of voice. He didn't always read minds without permission but for this one it was highly needed.

Castiel was surprised to see where they were. The place was still alive with electricity, water and sanitation. It looked like someone was living there. He used to go there when he was small kid to play around,.talking to other people there, helping whatever he could do. His father would let him be in important meetings too so he could give them his input too. Castiel knew that it didn't matter much but his father always treated him with love and affection. He still missed his father, even though he didn't have one in this life. 

Dean just looked at Castiel with love. The way his face lit up when he saw the huge familiar building. Dean had hid this from Castiel but he knew about this building but didn't know what this was. Dean was thankful that Castiel didn't notice that he recognised it. He felt guilty not telling him but he thought he would tell him someday. And that someday was in their next life. 

Jack lead the way into the entrance. Dean looked around wide eyed. He wasn't expecting this. This was one huge palce. Dean looked to see what castiel was doing but he had already run downstairs and running around the places and saying he remembered that. 'This guy is too cute and too sweet.' Dean thought and smiled. 

Dean didn't go around seeing the bunker but he did see the places like the map room, the library, archives, there was kitchen too. It was so cool. It took some time for Castiel to calm down and sit. Dean was just roaming halls, exploring different rooms. It took at least an hour for Castiel came back to them. 

"I see you remember." Jack said smilingly. Castiel nodded with excitement and sat on Dean's lap which made him blush like hell. Jack chuckled looking at them. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist holding him. They both were comfortable sitting close to each other. 

"Can I continue now?" Jack asked. 

"Yup, sure." Castiel replied and Jack nodded, intrested in telling what he couldn't tell anyone but them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the end and it'll be a longer one than this one! Lots of luv 🖤


	15. The Truth Continues

The Truth Continues.

"You're curious about the old man that saved you from being tortured aren't you?" Jack asked. Castiel nodded. "It was me. Disguised. I put a spell on all of them, which would make them listen to me no matter what the situation." Castiel couldn't believe his ears. He had helped him. "Thank you." He said but Jack shook his head. "No, don't thank me. I couldn't save you, you died and all I could do was watch. Me and my father had a fight and he took away my powers so all the magic I had done just disappeared and by the time I killed him and got it back it was all over. Every time I try and do something good, people get hurt. So when you were lost in that place I came to keep you company, who knows what would have happened." Jack said and Castiel was shocked. He killed his father who was Lucifer to get his powers back to save him? What the hell.

"Okay. So Castiel, not only you're named after an angel but you are one. And I mean a real one. And you both have the soulmate bond." Jack said waiting for their reactions. Castiel would've fell if Dean wasn't holding him. He was angel? How the hell was that even possible? 

"No...it can't be. I've read about Angels. They don't eat, they don't sleep. But I do everything. It can't be." He said looking everywhere but not at Jack. "I'm not lying. I've seen your soul, it is worthy of an angel. And is made to hold the angel powers. If you think Angels don't exist...." He said standing up. There was some kind of lightning and thunder. Suddenly Jack's eyes were orange-yellow rimmed and were glowing and a shadow of his *wings* was seen. "I think this is enough proof." Jack said slowly sitting back down. 

Castiel felt like he forgot breathing. That was a sight to see. Angels are real. And he is one among them. Dean was witnessing something truly beautiful and Castiel was one of them. His lover was an angel. Just beautiful. He couldn't wait to see how Castiel's wings would look, what colour they were, were they smooth and fluffy? 

Jack chuckled. Dean suddenly looked at him. "They are all the things you just said. And more." He said. Dean's eyes widened. "You can listen to our thoughts?" Dean asked. He really didn't like anyone reading his thoughts. "Only when I want to." He replied before Dean could say anything more. Dean sighed in relief. It wasn't completely okay but he could live with it.

"Okay so, I uh.... seriously I don't know what to say." Castiel said looking at Jack. "I know the feeling, it's okay. It's time you come to a decision. I will not force you into anything nor suggest you do this. Take all the time you require but make a worthy decision. I'm asking a question now, answer it carefully : do you want to stay human? Or be an angel? This decision should be made by you only." Jack stooped there. Waiting to hear the reply. He didn't wanna rush either. He would give him some time if he'd ask for. Afterall they would be seeing each other very often. 

Castiel looked to Dean. "It doesn't matter to me if you're an angel or a human, I'll love you the same." Castiel smiled at that and kissed him. 

"I want to know what will happen of I choose to be an angel." Castiel asked, Jack raised an eyebrow. "Everything will be the same, your life, your relations. You'll have wings, healing abilities, teleporting, and the best part, traveling to heaven." Jack said with excitement. Castiel eyes widened in excitement. Going to heaven? That too whenever I want? Oh my god! What about Dean? Will he be one too? What if I can't be with him? Will there be any restrictions? Should I stay there? 

"Woah, woah! Calm down." Jack said. Dean looked at Castiel, who looked scared, confused and shocked. "What's wrong, angel?" Dean asked. Castiel snapped his head up to see Dean smiling at him. Castiel couldn't utter a word. "It's your choice, whether you want to stay there or not. And as I said, you didn't pay attention to this, since you both share a soulmate bond you both will be immortal as soon as you become an angel. If Dean dies you die and vice-versa. And for the other question, it depends on your decision whether to stay here or go to heaven. It ain't permanent." Jack answered both of them. Dean understood what might be going on in that little head of his lover. He chuckled. "I know you want to be an angel, I won't oppose it. If that's what you like. I'll always be by your side." Dean said reassuringly. 

"The one more special thing about you will be, you will be the only angel who can feel love. We, I mean the others don't. That is until they find their soulmate, which you already did." Jack said and Castiel made his final decision. 

"I want to be an angel. But I decide to stay here, on Earth." Castiel said. Jack nodded and gave him a small cylindrical flask which was glowing blue. "This is the Angel grace. It might be difficult at first. You'll feel everything. Like in molecular level. Wings may take time. Depends on you." Jack said handing it to Castiel. Jack told Dean to close his eyes when Castiel would take it.

Castiel got of Dean's lap and stood in the center of the place and drank it. It was warm and content. He felt like a missing piece of him came back to him. He felt so completed. He felt all sorts of things. Power running through his veins, every little molecule around him. It was phenomenal. He opened his eyes to see Dean had closed his eyes and Jack was smiling at him with happiness. 

Dean was mesmerized by the bright light that started emitting from Castiel. He had to force himself to close his eyes. After a while he noticed it was too silent and opened his eyes. The sight was beautiful. His eyes were glowing blue, his body posture was a little very masculine, he stood really straight. After a while, the shining colours lowered down and he was back to normal form. 

"You looked beautiful." Was the first thing Dean said. Castiel blushed. "Thanks." 

They sat there, talking for a few more hours about the new thing they discovered. Castiel told them more about the bunker and got to know that Jack was the one staying there and he was okay with it. 

Dean drove a sleeping Castiel back to his apartment, it was early in the morning. Anna was sleeping and Dean was never more thankful. Who would answer her billion questions in the morning? Not him though. Dean left a note on the bedside table and kissed castiel on the forehead & went to home. 

~A few days later.

Sam and Jessica got engaged. Dean had started his job back at his uncle's garage after a long argument about why he hadn't told them about him being an hunter. Sam and Dean called their dad and talked to him and he really had changed. They didn't live together but his dad and them went different ways promising to be in touch with him. Dean told him he has a boyfriend and he was surprised to hear that he does not have a problem and his blessings were with him all the time. Dean left out the part where Castiel was an angel and he was an immortal. The only people who knew were Sam and Bobby.

Dean got his own apartment and moved in with Castiel. He brought the place to start his own garage and they had started renovation. But Dean promised Bobby that he'll help him with anything, anytime. Anna, well she was there. Her boyfriend dumped her so she's all alone now. She apologized to Dean and Castiel and was happy that her little brother found love and was happy. That's all that mattered to her. 

Castiel was still getting used to feeling new things every now and then, the only thing he hid from Dean was that he was able to read minds too just like Jack. He had seen how Dean had reacted when Jack told he could read minds, that wasn't pleasant. Castiel still hadn't got his wings but he could feel them. Jack said it'll take time for transforming like this. He loved the idea of moving in with Dean. The guy was awesome. He even got to know that Dean sings exceptionally well. Castiel finished school and joined a law school, aiming of becoming a lawyer. Dean always commented that he felt like a prisoner in between him and Sam. It was really fun debating with Dean on topics he wouldn't understand. 

Jack, well he was there on earth and was staying at the bunker. He visited Dean and Castiel often. He wanted to study and become a great business man. So he asked Dean and Castiel to be his parents and of course they agreed. He even met Sam. He liked him. They had similar interests and movie choices. Jack thought he was really tall. 

Sam was happy for his brother. He really didn't remember anything but the familiarity was there. They became best friends faster than lightning. Dean always said that he they were nerds and book worms. He and Castiel made a good pair of pranksters. They pranked Dean and were never satisfied. He loved how his life turned out, he had a beautiful girl, a caring loving brother, a best friend and a prankster-partner. He had a whole family and he thanked God for that. Sam was really shocked to know that his brother and Castiel were immortals. But he was okay with it. He met Jack and liked him instantly. The boy was good and he got another brother. What more could he wish for?

~THE END~ 

BONUS.

Dean groaned and woke up to the sound of sobbing and small yells of pain. He threw his hand to the other side of the bed and felt cold. Castiel wasn't beside him. He panicked and rushed to the bathroom from where the sound was coming. He was shocked to see Castiel crouched down and sobbing. He saw his bare back covered in blood and panic rose, he took a slow step towards Castiel. Just as he did that, Castiel turned around and looked at Dean. Dean felt hurt seeing the beautiful face covered with pain. He did not understand what was happening and why?

"It's the wings Dean. I think they're showing. It's hurting like hell." Castiel replied through the sobs. Dean was shocked that Castiel said what he wanted to hear. Dean sat down on the floor and pulled Castiel into a sweet embrace and petting his hair with slow strokes. "It's okay. I'm here. Everything's gonna be alright." Dean said reassuringly. 

'Will he be okay? Should I call Jack? Omg I'm panicking. Not now, not now. I need to be there for Cas. Is he hurting very bad? Should I apply something? I don't know what to do.' Dean thought. Castiel pulled back from the embrace, his sobbing had stopped. "I'm okay Dean. No need to call Jack. I'm okay. We can call him tomorrow. And yes it's hurting every now and then but it's bearable." Castiel said and realised what he'd done. Dean's eyes widened. Castiel expected Dean to let him go and back off but insted he held him tight and closer to him. 

"You can read thoughts too?" Dean asked with a smile. Castiel nodded. "Please dont hate me. I didn't want to tell you but...it slipped." Castiel said and Dean narrowed his eyes. "Look at me, love. I would never hate you for such a thing. If it's you who's reading my thoughts, I'm okay with it. Don't hide things from me please." Dean said. Castiel nodded and promised him he would never lie. 

Dean pulled Castiel into a sweet but passionate kiss. They sat kissing each other for a few minutes. This helped Castiel take his mind off of the pain. They were kissing for the hundredth time when Castiel suddenly pulled back and yelped in pain. 

Castiel felt his back tingle and a sharp pain. It was too much. Maybe the wings finally came out. 

Dean made a shocking sound at the scream. But he was fascinated to see two dark blue wings, with three layers, shining brightly and Castiel's whole body was glowing blue. Dean really wanted to touch them as soon as he saw them but hesitated because what if he hurt them?

Castiel opened his eyes and he felt like he had two more hands. He realised he had wings out. He saw Dean who was looking at him in surprise and adoration, if that was even possible. He looked to the sides and gasped at the beautiful wings which stuck out of his back. He suddenly felt a pair of hands on his wings and it calmed the pain and brought relief to his whole being. This made him moan. 

Dean couldn't help but touch them. He was hesitant but when he heard Castiel take a relieved breath, he ran his hand along the sharp looking edges and smooth feathers. It felt like heaven. He was suddenly turned on when Castiel moaned. Damn that was hot. So he ran his hand along the same spot and Castiel moaned again. He chuckled at that. He carefully lifted Castiel in his arms and took him to their bed and made him sit on the edge. 

Dean went and brought a clean, wet cloth to wipe off the blood. He did it carefully and as gently as possible. Those wings were distracting. But he managed to control himself from running his hands thorough them. Dean noticed that Castiel had fallen asleep, in sitting position. He looked adorable. Dean layed him down gently and he occupied the other side of the bed. As soon as he did that Castiel pulled him close and hugged him, his wings wrapped around them in a comforting warmth. 

And they lived happily ever after.♥️

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end I had planned. I thought the ending was kinda dumb and that's the reason I left it at that. I really hope you like this ending, if you do let me know in the comments and leave a kudos if you enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading!!!! With lots of luv🖤
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @castielmyheaven


End file.
